Tragic Events, Hurtful Memories
by Prettygurlprincess
Summary: * Sakura reminisces with herself on that heart shattering night that she witnesses the love of her life turn his back on her, his friends, and his entire village.


**Tragic Events, Hurtful Memories**

**Okie dokie guys, I know I've been gone for a REALLY long time buh last night I juss suddenly got dis craving to write a one-shot so here it iiiiissss .! Tehehehe I hope all y'all likey .! ^u^ ~~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the pink haired kunoichi's soft lips as she stepped into her dark and lonely apartment after a night out with the girls, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. She hadn't been having a good day at all and it had shown clearly on her face. She knew the exact cause of her misery too. It was the anniversary of… THAT heart wrenching, tragic night.

The night the love of her life turned his back on her, his friends, his village… everyone.

She leaned against her apartment door, not bothering to remove her shoes or get undressed because she was still slightly drunk from all of the alcohol she had consumed not long before. She stared off into space as that night played over and over in her head. She could remember the full moon shining brightly in the sky accompanied by millions of tiny stars, the wind carrying the leaves past their still bodies. The night was as silent as ever, and she could still remember the faint smell of him as he had brushed past her trembling form, making his way toward vengeance. She even remembered that small smirk he had given her following those four words.

Ah yes, but that one word he had labeled her as, which he would repeat to her time and time again stuck to her the most.

' _You really are annoying.'_

' _Annoying... Annoying…. Annoying…'_

Now sitting on the ground with her back against the door, her mouth parted slightly and her jade eyes hooded, she was caught in a trance. It was like the repeat button was being smashed repeatedly inside her mind. Clearly the alcohol was not doing its job in distracting her from it all which was a major disappointment to her.

Usually on this anniversary night she would lie in bed and cry herself to sleep; but tonight she wanted to forget all about it, so she tried going out and having fun for a change, instead of the usual routine. However, that didn't pan out so well in the end because here she was, still thinking about it all and she knew it wouldn't be long before the waterworks came into play.

 _Annoying…_

She despised that word so much… It was never her intention to become an annoyance to him, no. However, as she thought back to her 12 year old self and how obsessive she was over him, always fawning over him whenever he looked her way; she couldn't help but feel incredibly embarrassed about how childish she had acted; she had made such a fool of herself back then.

Part of her couldn't blame him for calling her annoying however, she even slightly irritated her own self when she thought too much about how helpless and dependent she was, but now… now she has finally matured. She's all grown now and she's not a little fangirl anymore. Now 20 years old, she's a woman with other priorities.

But just because she's grown, doesn't mean she still doesn't feel the pain from Sasuke's harsh words spoken to her. Those emotional wounds have yet to heal because she loves the guy… She fell for him hard many years ago and love truly does hurt, she knows that all too well.

" _Love is patient, love is kind."_

That describes Sakura's loving heart perfectly. She has waited so long for him to come around and she still is; and she could never harm him in any way, even after all of the dreadful things he's done to her, she just doesn't have the heart to give him pain. But she also knows damn well he doesn't deserve her. He deserves absolutely nothing from her whatsoever, but her feelings stole the reins from her logical thinking and they've been in control since then.

Lolling her head to the side and clicking her tongue she looked over towards her kitchen, which was the only room that was lit and slowly, she managed to stand up again, clumsily striding into the bright room and slumped lazily against the counter as she lifted her eyes to stare out at the moon through her stain glass window. It wasn't a full moon tonight but that didn't make any difference to her thoughts. Her eyes quickly began to fill with tears and a single, fat tear drop spilled out of her right eye and a thin, wet line slid down her ivory toned cheek.

As the years flew on, she began to think that maybe it was best that Sasuke did leave that night, because maybe if he had stayed behind like she begged him to, then maybe she wouldn't have had so much motivation to become stronger and become an equal to him and Naruto. The more she thought about it, the more she started to believe it was in fact best for her... But it still hurt.

Years without seeing his face, without hearing his voice, without him fighting by her side against tough enemies really made her feel lonely. There was a Sasuke shaped hole in her heart and there was no fixing it, she knew.

"Sasuke-kun…." She croaked out dryly as the hot tears poured out now. It had been four years since she last saw him after the Fourth Shinobi War, at the Hidden Leaf Village's gates. He had left her with the words, "I'll see you soon."

But he never came back.

'Where was he right now? How was he doing? Will he ever come back?'

Those thoughts circled around in her mind now at a fastened pace. All very good questions with no answers; they were just left blank. Oh how she missed him so much, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to live with that.

She just wanted to love him, let him feel all of the passion she had felt for him. She wished she could hold him close, feeling his heartbeat thump against her ear as they lay in bed together each and every night. She wanted to fill his heart with love; he already had his fair share of hatred for a lifetime, and she wanted to let him experience all of the good things life had to offer.

But she couldn't give him any of that because he wasn't here…

She still saved hope for him however; she always had after all of this time.

She closed her eyes and slid down to the cool, tiled floor as sleep poked around the corner. She couldn't cry anymore, couldn't think anymore, she was done for the night; and for another year. Hopefully things would be much easier in the next year on this specific date… _Hopefully_ …

Her last thought before she drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep was of those slightly curved lips paired with cold, hard onyx eyes staring back at her, blurting those memorable words out into the stilled night for only her ears to hear…

* * *

A/N: Soo yeeeee uhm.. I know dis is kinda lame & BLEAHH o

Buh it's been a year since I last wrote these kinds of stories... soooo, can't expect someone to be perff after a long time of not fooling with it much. Anywho thankies for reading y'all, I appweciate it tons .! /u\\\


End file.
